Those That We Love
by annual123
Summary: When love is lost, what is left? With the death of his beloved wife, Thranduil is but a shell of the elf he used to be and his children are greatly affected by the loss of the life of their mother and the loss of their father's spirit. Years pass, and the kingdom grows dark both inside and outside of the protective walls.


**Hello all! This is the beginning of my first LOTR fanfiction, so please let me know what you think! Any criticism is welcome. I got all of my elvish words/phrases from the internet and am in no way skilled in the elvish language, so if any corrections are needed, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own any part of Tolkien's wonderful world, I'm just playing with it for a bit :)**

**Meldamiriel: Dear jewel, mother (_naneth_)**

**Idhrenion: Wise, eldest brother and crown prince**

**Lindethiel: Melody, eldest sister**

**Arandur: Care-taker, brother, healer **

**Legolas: Green leaf, brother, warrior**

**Erurainon: God is gracious, youngest brother  
**

* * *

Footsteps paced across the fine stone floor in front of the great door that currently housed the king's wife and soon to be born babe. The midwives had kindly told the elf that he was more harm than good with all of the nervous pacing he was doing, and sent the father out into the hall. He should be used to this considering that he had the joy of four children before, but these moments prior had always driven him to the point of anxiety.

The elf suddenly stopped his pacing as the cries from inside the room changed from pain to joy as a new voice joined the cacophony. He slowly opened the door and peered in trying to see the new babe. A beautiful elleth with fire-red hair and green eyes looked up at the tentative elf. In her fair arms she held a lightly swaddled _gwinig_. Perspiration beaded on her brow, her fair face was red, and yet she was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Her voice sang upon the mid-summer breeze. "_Tolo, govano ven meleth-nin." Come, join us, my love. _

He approached with light, practiced steps and gently sat on the bed next to the beautiful elleth. The elf gently moved the swaddling away from the face of the little elfling and shakily touched the little one's cheek. His eyes glittered with moisture and the corners of his lips pulled into a gentle smile.

"He is beautiful. What shall we name him?" The elf spoke quietly.

The elleth gently rested her head on the elf's chest and closed her eyes in thought. "He has your eyes, Thranduil. And I am afraid that he acquired my hair." The king could feel her cheeks lift as she gently smiled.

"Then all the more beautiful he shall be, my love." He bowed his head and softly kissed her head.

"We are blessed to have as many elflings as we have. Each and every one is such a…gift." She lovingly stroked the delicate locks of reddish hair upon the babe's head.

"What do you think of Erurainon?" He embraced the elleth, delicately holding her head to his chest.

She gazed at the precious gift in her arms. "Eru has indeed been gracious to us, _meleth-nin_."

"_Annon veleth nîn angin, Erurainon."_ _I give you my love, Erurainon. _The beautiful elleth spoke as her eyes slowly closed.

Thranduil gently took the babe from his wife's arms and drew the soft coverings over her exhausted body. He held his little _iôn _in his arms and carefully placed his little finger in the hand of the newest member of his family. The babe was indeed beautiful and for the time being, peacefully sleeping, just like his dear _nana_, Meldamiriel. The king slowly rose from the bed and gently placed the babe in its cradle beside the grand bed. The babe's face wrinkled for a faint moment and relaxed just as quickly. Thranduil removed his light boots and outer tunic then brought himself close to his beloved wife. The scent of plum blossoms rested in her hair and wafted in the air as she unconsciously moved closer to her husband.

The king was at peace. His heart was filled with joy as he gazed upon his love and his new babe. With a content heart and mind, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

_The love gave meaning to his life._

* * *

When he woke the sun was almost below the horizon with the last vestiges of light gracing the fair face of the beauty he lay next to. Her bright hair flowed on the soft linens with a few strands draping over her cherry red lips. He gently kissed her exposed shoulder and rose from the bed.

A drowsy voice startled the elf as he buttoned his tunic. "Will you tell the elflings, _meleth-nin_? Tell them to come and see us, will you?" Meldamiriel softly smiled as she spoke to her husband.

He reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Of course, my love."

With that Thranduil left their chambers and lithely moved down the stone stairs following the sounds of light banter to find the rest of his family. He found them situated around the kitchen table, all nibbling at a small snack the kitchen staff was kind enough to provide.

"_Ada_! Has the new babe come?!" Lindethiel, his eldest daughter, spoke first, her green eyes shining with excitement. The rest of his children followed suit, rattling off questions about the new babe, quickly gathering closer to their father. Thranduil smiled at their excitement for their new sibling, after all it had been a few hundred years since his last elfling, Legolas, was born.

Their father held a quieting hand up. "Yes, you have a new _muindor_ . At the moment both he and your _nana _are quite sleepy, but we want you all to come and greet your newest sibling."

Idhrenion, his eldest son, spoke up. "What did you and _nana_ name him?"

"Erurainon. Come, young ones, join us!" The elflings smiled with excitement. Their father was jovial and it was wondrous to hear such excitement come from his mouth. They all quietly walked up the steps to their parents' chamber. Thranduil knocked on the large intricate, wooden door and entered with barely held back excitement.

Their mother smiled brightly as the four elflings entered with their father. "My dears! Come, see your new brother!" She turned the babe to face her other "little" elflings. Her children were all hundreds of years old with the two eldest being over one thousand years old, yet to her; they would always be her elflings.

"He has your hair, Arandur!" Exclaimed Lindethiel to the red-haired middle son.

"May I hold him, _nana_?" Legolas shyly edged his way in front of his siblings, a kind smile playing on his lips.

"Of course you may my love, just remember to support his neck." Meldamiriel gently gave her newest son over. Her elflings looked so happy, the room seemed to blossom with happiness. The queen shifted her gaze as her husband settled down beside her, sending a smile his way as he reached an arm around her.

She shuddered as a wave of cold washed over her.

Thranduil gave her a concerned look and asked almost silently, "You are so cold, _meleth-nin_ , does something ail you?"

"It is nothing my dear, I am just exhausted." She drowsily replied not truthfully knowing why this cold set in upon her.

With that her husband pulled her closer and she readily fell asleep.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
